Hell on Earth
by nightchildx
Summary: Cassie is a hunter. A DEMON hunter. And she's just made her next kill in Gotham, only to be mistaken for killing an innocent person, she's caught by Batman and thrown into Arkham where she makes friends w/ all her famous inmates. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Batman Ruins Everything

Hell on Earth

Heyy!! This is my very first fanfic so be nice plz! Quick summary: The main character is named Cassandra (Cassie) Slade. She's just been thrown into Arkham Asylum for unknown reasons… yet. She's intelligent, funny, and a real smartass. Oh and she's actually not insane. I'm going to use a Flyleaf song to summarize each new chapter to give you a hint of what's next so enjoy!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman, or Flyleaf, thought they are equally awesome!!!

_I'm sorry_

_I don't mean to remember_

_It's true that I dream less often_

_I'm not ashamed _

_Of that long December_

_Your hands coming down again_

_I close my eyes and brace myself_

_I only noticed your face_

_No matter what you're gonna build my shell_

_Leave the salty taste _

Flyleaf

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. The air was severely frigid for the mid-October air. The dark had finally settled over the already dark city and everyone had started for home. Wishing my brother, Frankie, were here, I peered over the corner at the

hunched figure looming over a crumpled heap.

"_Vampire,_" I snarled to myself. I had spent the past week in the city of Gotham tracking this friggin thing, and now I had him. Or her. _It_, fine, whatever. I drew my _katana_ and prepared to kill. I had to stop it before it bit it's victim.

Just as it lowered it's head to feed, I took one flying leap, and with one fluid motion I had swung the blade across it's throat and grabbed the unconscious victim.

I carried him and few yards away from the leech, to take a look at my work. The vampire's head was no longer connected to the rest of it's body, which was now laying in a pool of it's own scarlet blood.

The victim in my arms was young, a boy of about 15. "_Poor kid,"_ I thought, "_Wouldn't know what hit 'm." _I set him by the dumpster to clean off the blood from my _katana._ It's funny how everyone thinks a vampire can only be killed by a stake through the heart, or by sunlight and silver bullets. Nope, only beheading does the trick. The sun just hurts like a severe sunburn.

I laughed to myself thinking about how many people would epically FAIL if they had my job. Yeah me, Cassie Slade, age 24, professional demon hunter. Hells yeah!!

I That's when I got an ominous feeling, like I was being watched. Another vampire? Preparing for action I swung around and smacked into a hard black wall. Only it wasn't a wall. It was a man. The Batman. Ohhhh shit.

Well?? Waddya think so far?? I'll start the second chapter soon, and I promise it'll be much longer. And funnier.


	2. The Truth

_Here I stand_

_Empty hands_

_Wishing my wrists were bleeding_

_To stop the pain from the beatings_

_There you stood_

_Holding me_

_Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you?_

_You are the Truth_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_Saving my life_

~Flyleaf-Red Sam

"Uh…" was all I could spit out from my stunned trance. I had made SURE no one had followed me. And now the city's scariest hero had seen me kill what he thought was a man. How would I explain this? Where was Frankie, dammit??

He grabbed me by my shoulders and growled" I've been following you for a while Cassandra." He was awfully close to me, and I don't like being touched much.

"My face needs space!" And with a swift kick to the shin, I darted towards the street after he released me. I was just about to cross when several blue lights got in my way. Blue lights connected to cop cars. FRICK!!

Cops swarmed all over and advanced towards me. "Howdy." I said cheerfully, while trying to plan my escape. Prison would really put a strain on my career right now. I retreated and ended up backing into the wall again. I faced him and said in the bitchiest way I could , "You're a friggin tank ya know that? Damn."

_LATER…_

I fidgeted in my hard brown chair, sighing, praying to God that my _katana_ and Frankie were safe. Man was it late. It had only been 8:00 pm when I had killed the vamp, but it was 11:00 when I last saw a clock about an hour ago. I leaned my head back and rapped my fingers impatiently against the table, then glanced at the one-way mirror. Make-up check, good, needed a shower though. 

That's when a cop walked in. He had graying hair, mustache and glasses. "Cassandra Elinor Slade?" he questioned.

Cassie please." I said yawning.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon, I'd like to talk to you about last night" 

"Shoot" I said with little interest, though I was panicking inside. _What do I do? I can't lie cause Batman saw me, and I can't tell the truth cause I'll end up in a some mental institution and crap. _

"You were seen in an alley with a sword of some kind-" 

"_Katana._" I interrupted.

"Right, and a witness claims that you have been stalking the man that you killed with your sword-"

"_Katana._" I said again

"That you killed with your_ katana_-"

"And by witness you mean The Batman right?" I said sgrinning. "That guy's a friggin' wall."

"Yes, it was him. Does that upset you?" He seemed annoyed with my constant interruptions. 

"Nah, just doin' his job…sorta. I mean he sure did screw up my plans, but yeah," I said thoughtfully. I really wasn't pissed or anything.

"It says here that you're wanted in 26 states for several counts of grand theft, burglary, kidnapping, murder, impersonation of government officials, trespassing, destruction of private _and _public property, arson, and grave robbery." He finished with a small gasp, seeming out of breath. 

I didn't say anything. So he continued. 

"The funny thing is, when you defiled those graves you never took anything, you just burned the bodies."

I was royally screwed. What would he say if I told the truth? I'd take a whack at it. 

"That's to get rid of the ghosts." I confessed. " You have to salt and burn the bones of a ghost if you're being haunted."

"You, wait, _what?_" He said incredulously. "Ghosts? Are you trying to tell me you kill ghosts?"

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I'm not crazy, nor am I lying. I hunt demons and other supernatural creatures for a living. Well, I don't make any money out of it, so I can't really call it a living, can I?" Crap, Crap, Crap! What was I thinking? FRANKIE!!! I sighed and ran my fingers through my short bronze hair. "And that "person" I just killed wasn't a person at all. It was a vampire." 

When Gordon said, "Vampire, uh, right. I'll be right back." I knew I was screwed. 

"Wait, can't I call someone?" I called out, hoping I could hatch a plan with Frankie, but he got up from the table left me rather quickly. _He doesn't believe me??? _Aww, EPIC FAIL!! I knew I should've lied!

And _that_ is how I ended up in the creepiest, most villain infested mental hospital in the history of forever. Arkham-freaking-Asylum.

Weeeell! Is this okay? Btw I'm sorry about lying to you that this chapter would funnier, but it certainly is longer. I'll introduce some awesome people when Cassie gets into Arkham. Please review and tell meh what you think!!!!!!!!


	3. Sick in the Head

Hell on Earth Chapter 3

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break_

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so sick, I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping _

_With my screaming and your itching ears…_

~Flyleaf -I'm so sick

I never got to see any other patients when I arrived early Monday at Arkham. But a nurse with graying black hair walked me into what was now my own personal hell. Super.

"Are you comfy?" She asked kindly after I sat on my plainly made bed.

"Well I'm just fan-freaking-tastic for a girl whose going to be locked up in this hell hole forever." I said, my voice was just oozing sarcasm. "But thanks for askin Dora."

Her eyes hardened a little. "Well in that case I guess you won't need anything." She said and she turned to leave.

I instantly felt sorry. "Hey, sorry I was rude, I'm just annoyed is all." I said sincerely. Maybe I could have an ally and get out of this mess. I really wanted Frankie, but he was being a douche bag and not bothering to come get me.

"Oh, no worries." She said with confusion. She probably was thinking, "_Why is she apologizing? She's just a nut, she can't feel."_

"Hey, I don't have to stay in this itty bitty room the whole time do I?"

She told me that I would get to come out at least four times a day, not including bathroom breaks. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Shower time. Frick, I'd have to share a shower with 50 other women who'd probably molest me.

The food was atrocious. I couldn't begin to fathom how these people could stand eating this crap 3 times a day. That's when I heard gales of laughter coming from the other side of the cafeteria. I sighed. I was gonna beat Frankie if he didn't get me out soon.

"Miss Slade?" said a gruff voice. It was a guard. "You have an visitor."

"Seriously? Now?" I said. "Sweet"

I hopped up with him to leave when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to smack him and stopped suddenly, hand frozen in in mid-bitch-slap. The man who had my arm had a wicked grin on his face. And man, what a face. He had strange marks on either sides of his mouth, pulling it up into a permanent grin. Painted across this grin was a messy red clown-like line. The rest of his face was a dirty white, with thick black circles around his devilish eyes.

"Well, well, a newbie, how ya doin' sweetheart?" he said. I was shocked to hear his voice. I expected it to be harsh and gravelly, but it was light, whimsical, and devious. "You must be Cassie, welcome to our circus from hell."

"Great, super, thanks." I said a little too quickly because he stood up and tried to block my way.

"You look nervous, want to know how I got these scars?' He asked, eyes glinting demonically. The table he had been sitting at was full of people, who were now snickering.

I drew a long exaggerated breath. "I'm not nervous, I'm annoyed and in a hurry so could you please step aside?" I had to see if this visitor was Frankie or not.

The guard had to jerk him aside so I could pass. I felt their stares after me as I walked away. _Sicko_ I thought as I the guard and I stopped in front of a door marked _Visiting Room_.

"CASSIE!!" cried an all-too familiar voice.

"FRANKAYY!!" I yelled and ran to hug him. We embraced for a few seconds and stepped away. "Where've you been? I tried to call you! You should've been here sooner!" I was so happy to see his face. It was clear and young, but his eyes looked as if he had seen things must people couldn't begin to imagine, which he had. I frowned and then I messed with his thick black hair.

"I'm sorry Cass, I stumbled upon a uh, _a nest_," he whispered the last part. "I had to keep following them."

"No whispering" barked the guard.

"Only if you stop YELLING!" I said.

He glared icily at me as Frankie continued. "So anyway the you-know-where is completely overrun with the you-know-whats." he said tensely. "I spoke to Sarah and Valerie and they're in town so they'll help me out with the _bloody_ problem."

"Good, now what about me?" I said, becoming a little impatient.

"Oh I don't know Cass. I can't do much while we're in this in this funky town." Frank replied. "I can't-,"

"Time's up." said the guard. "Get moving."

I got up and gave that skinny boy one last hug. He gripped the back of my collar then released me and I was taken back to my cell.

Once the guard had left me I reached into the back of my shirt and pulled out a long white stick. It was chalk. I grinned. _Funky Town_ was our codeword for "I giving you something secret." Making sure no one could see me, I slipped the chalk inside a little notch behind the bed and waited for dark to come. Tonight, I would break out of Arkham Asylum.

Okay guys how was this? I'm going to have chapter 4 up by Thursday or Friday, so I can bring in more villains. This story has a long way to go. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Escape?

Thanks guys I really appreciate the comments! And for those of you who don't like this, I totally respect your opinions, but you wont stop meh! Bwahahaha!!! Yes you're right the plot is silly, and the writing isn't so great, but I'm only 15 and my writing skills are still developing, but it's also MY mind, and that's the way it is! But thank you anyway guys!

_You can only move as fast as_

_Who's in front of you_

_And if you assume_

_Just like them_

_What good will it do_

_So find out for yourself_

_So your ignorance_

_Will stop bleeding through_

_You can breathe today._

_So many lies swarming around you_

_You're suffocating_

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating._

~Flyleaf -Breathe Today

The hall lights had gone out. I took the chalk from the notch and crept over to the door, and started to draw a lock and key. I know what you're thinking. What good will a piece of chalk do?? You crazy! You belong here! Well I'd like to inform you that you are dead WRONG!!

It was the symbol of St. Leonard. Draw this symbol on any locked door and you've got FREEDOM BABY! Well, you have to know the right words of course. When Frankie and I were little, we learned this trick from our dad. Yes, yes, demon hunting runs in the family, but I wouldn't wish our job on anyone else. We deal with some ridiculously evil stuff, man.

After I had finished, I began to recite the phrase when a small noise came from the dim hallway, followed by quiet laughter. I'd heard that laugh before, but whose was it?

When the culprit ran past my cell I got a look at him. _It was Creepers the Clown! _I could not believe that circus freak was out! He would totally blow it for me! Or would he? Eh, I'll go anyway.

I finished the phrase, "_In nomen of deus patefacio is ianua_!" Which was Latin for "In the name of God, open this door!"

Now released, I walked casually down the hall. Some patients were still up with their lights on. "_Be a ninja._" I said to myself. "_Just keep going._" Meh-heh, _ninja_.

Then one man in his cell sat up and waved at me. I recognized him as one of the people at the lunch table earlier today sitting with Creepers. He was a red-head. Thin, but with broad shoulders and the most charming smile I had _ever_ seen, and I couldn't help but wave back.

_No_, I couldn't get distracted. I started walking away when someone in another cell tapped on the glass and metal door. Curse you, A.D.D.! Some blonde chick with pigtails was waving madly for me to come closer.

I shook my head at her and continued. I journeyed through several halls, becoming more and more lost by the second, when I smelled something funny, like rotten eggs. I followed my nose and discovered a yellow powder underneath a door marked _Dr. Hahl_. The powder was sulfur, which could only mean one thing. There was a _demon_ in the building. Demons leave behind a sulfuric residue when they possess a person.

Super. Now I couldn't leave until I'd gotten rid of the demon. I trudged back to my cell, swearing all the while. I passed the red-head with the charming smile again, who looked shocked that I hadn't made a run for it.

I had to meet this Dr. Hahl, and soon. If a demon was possessing him/her, who knows what it might have in mind for Arkham.

I fell asleep, hoping Frankie would come back tomorrow.

When I opened my eyes, Nurse Dora was standing over me, holding a little paper cup. Probably pills inside. There were. S-NAP! Did I call that or what?

I ate alone in my cell that morning for breakfast, and then I was escorted to the shower room. That was the last place I wanted to be, but I survived and went my merry way back to my cell.

Charming-smile and Blondie weren't in their cells, but I did a double take when I saw Creepers the Clown , sitting Indian style on the floor in his cell. I had forgotten about him! He actually went back? No wonder everything was so calm! But why had he left?

Then I noticed his hair. It was long and wavy, but had it been _green_ the last time I saw him? No, it hadn't been, his hair was blonde the first time. Did he seriously leave his cell JUST to go dye his hair? I mean, really…

My room was right across form his and we both sat for 10 minutes just staring at each other. He smiled. I frowned. What was wrong with him?

I wasn't long till lunch time came 'round and I ended up in that poor excuse for a cafeteria again. I sat against the north wall, eating spaghetti when two figures plopped down beside me. Charming-Smile and Creepers.

"So Cassie, I was just talking to Riddler here, and I heard you broke out last night." Creepers said in his light, clever voice.

"But then you came back," said the one called Riddler. "Joker and I were very um... surprised. Care to share?"

Creepers is the Joker?? What the hell! I can't believe I didn't recognize him. Arrrgh, Dumbass!!!

"Not so much, no. But you'll be sure to know that it'll happen again." I mumbled."Don't feel like talking huh? Hmm, well you seem like the kind of person who just wants to be left alone so… I'll just have to make you miserable until you do." the Joker said in a way that made my skin crawl. _What would he do?_ He answered my question, as if he'd read my mind. "HARLEY!" He called out.

_Did he just call a motorcycle? Wow, he DOES belong here._ And then Blondie showed up, skipping merrily from her table through the crowd of crazies to us.

"Hiya Cass! I'm Harley Quinn! What's your favorite color? Do you like hyenas? I have two, I love them more than anything else in the world, except Mistah J. here , I just ate a cupcake, it was pink and delicious with sprinkles and icing and…."

Oh my god, she was going to talk me to death! She would never cease chattering until I caved from major irritation! Damn you Joker! I've only known him for a day and he already knows my weakness!

Would it hurt to tell them? Nah.

"Alright I get it, I'll talk! Gah! Jesus-Fish!" I snapped, cutting off Harley's banter. "Ok, I'm a demon hunter right? So, since nobody believes in monsters, and demons, and ghosts anymore, everyone assumes I'm just crazy, because I was totally stalking this vampire and I killed him before he killed anyone else and the Batman showed up and thought I killed an innocent person so now I'm here with you guys." I said in one long breath. "Then when I tried to escape I found evidence of a demon HERE in Arkham, so now I can't leave until I get it out of here and back into hell."

I waited but they were silent for a while. Then Harley screamed "YOU REALLY _ARE_ A NUT!"

"Said the girl with two hyenas for pets." I snapped at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I replied with the same action. But Joker burst out laughing, and Riddler sat and stared.

"I can prove it." I said quietly. "I can show you that all this exists and I really don't belong here."

"I like you kid, I really do, but even for me that's a little far-fetched." Riddler said.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"TIME'S UP!" called a guard and we all escorted back to our cells. A few minutes later, Nurse Dora showed up and told me it was time to go to group therapy with my doctor.

"And who _is_ my doctor?" I inquired.

"Umm," she said, glancing down at her clipboard. "Doctor uh…. _Dr. Hahl_."

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Okay so, I've completed this chapter and I need sometime to re-juice my brain for chapter 5, but I know for sure things will get interesting with Dr. Hahl and very likely with the Scarecrow!!! Bow chick bow wow! Rofl just kidding!


	5. Hard to Believe

_**The question asked in order**_

_**To save her life or take it**_

_**The answer "No" to avoid death**_

_**The answer "Yes" would make it, make it**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pull the trigger**_

_**All heads are bowed in silence**_

_**To remember her last sentence, she answered him**_

_**Knowing what would happen**_

_**Her last words still hanging in the air, in the air**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**Say yes to pull the trigger**_

_**Do you believe in God?**_

_**Written on the bullet**_

_**And Cassie pull the trigger**_

**~Flyleaf- Cassie **

**My heart started pounding with anticipation when Dora and I stood in front of Dr. Hahl's room. **_**I have to be really careful in there, or I could give myself away. If Dr. Hahl **_**is**_** in fact, a demon.**_

"**Dr. Hahl? I have Cassandra Slade here for group." Dora called. He or she must've nodded their consent, because I failed to hear anyone speak. **

**The walls of the room were cream colored, and were adorned with photos of patients and newspaper articles. **

"**Good afternoon, Cassandra." said a female voice. "You're right on time." I located the source of the sound, and was vaguely surprised to see such a pretty face. Dark hair and light skin, cat-green eyes, slim legs and a perfect nose. **_**Crap, she's hot**_**. I mentally slapped myself for that instant male reaction. **

**I was actually embarrassed by my appearance. I prided myself on my own clean and porcelain skin, but her dark hair complemented her's so well that she just made me look like I had psoriasis or something. **

"**I'm Doctor Hahl, and welcome to group therapy." she said, flashing near-perfect teeth.**

"**Sup." I said with little enthusiasm. Stay cool now.**

**She beckoned for me to sit, and I chose a spot far from the others in the circle. Lo, and behold, Riddler and Joker sat at her feet, peering up her skirt and snickering. Uggh.**

**The patient closest to me had a bored expression. He was skinny, and lean, and had a mop of wavy brown hair atop his head that any girl would approve of. Suddenly he looked straight at me. His eyes! They were like freakin' freeze-beams! In fact, they were so icy blue that I actually had a shiver crawl it's way down my spine. **

**And he was lovely.**

**We were then joined by Harley who was greeted with a "Hiya Harley-girl!" by Joker. She grinned and took her place beside him. They were both creepy, but they definitely made a cute couple.**

**Therapy began. Dr. Hahl greeted everyone formally and began to introduce everyone to me.**

"**Cassandra this is Edward-" Hahl began.**

"**I prefer the Riddler." he interrupted.**

"**-Edward Nigma, Harleen Quinzel, or Harley Quinn. This is the Joker, no other name, and last but not least," she gestured to Blue-eyes, "is Jonathan Crane."**

**He didn't look up, but I could see him jerk a little at him name. Dr. Hahl began asking the others questions and we sat and listened. They were pretty simple questions like "How was your day?" and whatnot. **

**So far, she seemed human, but then the possessed usually do.**

"**Cassie, how about you tell us about why you're here." Hahl asked me.**

"**I was mistaken for doing something bad by Batman and now I'm here." I replied. "No other explanation needed."**

"**It says here that you are under the impression that you hunt supernatural creatures." she said.**

"**I **_**do**_** hunt the supernatural, it's just that no one believes in anything anymore."**

"**What type of creatures do you hunt?" **

"**Mostly ghosts, monsters, **_**demons**_**," I paused to look up at her, "and more recently, vampires. There are plenty more, but I can't list them all now."**

"**There's no such thing as monsters and demons." Dr. Hahl "It's not possible."**

"**And why **_**not**_**?" I inquired.**

"**Because there's-"**

"**Do you believe in God, Dr. Hahl?" I interrupted.**

**She hesitated. "I, well...y-yes, but that's not the point."**

"**Yes it is. If you believe there's a God, then why can't there be demons?"**

"**I don't-"**

"**Even **_**demons**_** know there's a God, Dr. Hahl. Is this really so hard to believe?" She gave no response. "So that's that." I finished. "Anyone else wanna go?"**

**Frankie's POV **

Frankie winced a little and he chewed off the last of his thumbnail. A small bead of blood welled up and he wiped it on his jeans. Glancing from the clock to Valerie, he leaned back in his chair.

"Cassie should've been here, hours ago." he grumbled at Valerie. "What if she got caught?"

"If she escaped we'd see something on the news." Sarah answered instead. "If we don't, Val will go back to Arkham and see what's up."

"But for now, lets prepare for our attack on the nest. Not much that's tougher to beat than a nest full of vampires." Valerie said.

"Ya think?"

"I know." He grinned.

They didn't reach the abandoned building until an hour before sunrise. Vampire's don't burst into flame in the sunlight, but it's supposed to hurt like a mother. Frankie snickered.

"What?" Sarah asked.

He just shook his head.

He turn his eyes upward and re-read the sign, its once dark paint was now faded and chipping. _Gotham City High School_, it said. The three stood in front. Watching. Waiting.

"Alright, they're asleep by now, so lets split up." Valerie ordered.

"Ooh, splitting up, very original." Sarah jeered playfully.

"Shut it, Sarah."

"Guys, seriously, focus." Frankie snapped. "Now move!"

No one could have seen Frankie enter the hazardous high school. Once Frankie was in stealth mode, he seemed to melt into the night. Getting in was easy enough, and he had no trouble staying quiet, but he had a truly awful feeling that he was being followed. He whirled around to check, ready for any attack, but all that was behind him was the darkness. He shrugged it off, blaming his nerves.

_Meanwhile…_

The crumbling halls were empty and cold, completely devoid of life, making Valerie very uneasy. She hoped that this would all be over quickly, with as little a mess as possible.

The room marked _Cafeteria _was probably a good place to start. She glanced inside, and was suddenly overcome with shock and disgust. Sprawled out on floors and tables, were the remains of what she assumed were once people. Most were freshly dead, their throats and bellies exposed, and glistening red. Absolutely horrendous.

"_Why hasn't the smell hit me yet?"_ she wondered "_Ah, there it is." _She smiled darkly, trying not to gag.

She drew in a deep breath and turned about. For a moment, she didn't realize the danger she was in, but the nanosecond she did, she didn't even have time to gasp when she suddenly found herself on her back, staring up at a garishly with face, with hungry eyes staring back at her. _Whoops._

**Frankie's POV **

At last, Frankie had found their room. He thought's he never would in this monster of a building. He gave Sarah, whom he had just met up with only a second ago, the signal to get ready.

The vampires slept in cots mostly. None of that coffin or hanging form the ceiling crap. They sleep just like humans do, just not nocturnally. Even a few hammocks were gently rocking the dozing blood pirates.

Although the windows of the room were all boarded up, a pale light poured through the spaces between them, sprinkling the vampires with tiny sparks, like fireflies. This serene picture almost made the vamps look like peaceful creatures, though Frankie and Sarah definitely knew better.

Frankie too, had a _katana_ just like his little sister, but his had belonged to their father. Cassie had always envied him for it, but she got along well with her own. He drew it out and walked over to the nearest vamp. He stood executioner style, with his feet apart, arms raised high and blade in hand.

He hesitated. It was never a good thing to behead someone, vampire or not, but it had to be done. He had brought his _katana_ downward only a fraction, when he suddenly no longer held the blade in his hands. A flying object had been thrown from the far side of the room and knocked the sword away and made a loud clank on impact. The combo of the clank, and the thump made when the blade hit the floor, jumpstarted the last thing Frankie wanted to happen. Every vampire in was now awake.

Furious, he threw a look in the direction of which the flying object had originated. His fury tuned to shock as he recognized the thrower.

It was Batman.

Alrighty, I'll make another chapter soonish, and it'll wrap up Frankie and his issues. Then we'll get the giggles when Cassie has a few moments with Crane!! Mehehe…


	6. Reality is

This next chapter is for Dark_Sparrow! Thanks so much for your lovely comments! There's nothing more pleasing to a writer than a good review!! Btw, while I was writing this, Microsoft failed on me when I had 2 full pages written out, and I lost everything and had to start over! Waaaahhh! Fucking Microsoft.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Kill a Mockingbird. (I wish)

_I want you to know that I seeAll the reasons why you failI've seen all your motivationsOnes for good and ones for hellWhen you close your eyes to seeThe truth that's inside meMay you hold your breath to breatheYour empty realityIf you had eyes to seeDown inside your stomachThen you would understandWhat I mean Who I amWho I am_

~Flyleaf ` Eyes to See

**Batman's POV**

In Batman's mind, he obviously thought he'd saved a life. But when the dark-haired boy was thrown across the room like a rag-doll, he knew something was wrong.

"Frankie!" cried the girl,. She darted towards the assailant, sword in hand, but she to was flung aside.

"_Something's wrong._" he thought. This was proved correct when he suddenly found himself on his back, looking into animalistic eyes, yellow and savage. This was found to be even more accurate when yellow-eyes suddenly grinned, revealing long, needle-like teeth and a tongue to dark crimson that it was almost black.

He chucked the thing off, but it landed gracefully on all fours, like a cat and sprang back at him. Four other creatures surrounded him, all yellow eyed and savage looking.

"Vampires!" the boy named Frankie shouted. "You can only behead them to stop them!"

Now Bats had a strict no-killing policy, but considering that these weren't human…

**Frankie's POV**

Frankie didn't flinch when the blood sprayed out from the vamp's neck and rained down on his face. The now headless leech fell to its knees and keeled over into it's final resting spot.

"We okay here?" Frankie asked. Bats seemed alright, but Sarah… well Sarah looked as though she had just been through a major hurricane.

"Peachy." Batman growled, but not angrily.

"Care to tell why you followed us?" Frankie asked.

"I thought you were up to no good, like I thought your sister was, but now I know the truth." he confessed. "I just can't believe these are, _were_ vampires."

"I know. It's hard at first, but reality is, all those people who told you that there are no monsters hiding in your closet… they were _wrong_." Sarah said coldly.

"What the- DID I SERIOUSLY MISS EVERYTHING???" cried a familiar sound.

The surprise voice turned out to be a very disheveled Valerie, torn, bloody and cradling her left arm. Sarah threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"Sucks for you Val!" she said between laughs.

"Bite me Sarah…is that… is that _Batman_?" she said incredulously.

"Yup." Frankie said.

"…Works for me." Val said. "Anyone want pie?"

"No pie Val, we're not done here." Sarah said, smirking. "By the way, what happened to you?"

Valerie explained her previous predicament, about how she was ambushed by a vampire, pretended to be unconscious and at the last minute, she grabbed her sword and executed the parasite.

"Sweet." Frankie said, "But seriously Bats, I need my sister out of Arkham."

"I won't stop you." he replied. "Just do it soon."

Frankie glanced back at the corpses. "Right, but lets bury the bodies first-" he turned around and stopped. Batman was gone.

"Did you see him leave?" He asked the girls, but they shook their heads.

Val said "I heard he does that a lot."

**Cassie's POV**

Tuesdays were free days in the wreck room. The only day of the week you could see other patients besides during meals and showers.

The room was simple. Plainly decorated with one TV, two sofas and a couple of chairs, scattered around. Cassie took a place on a red cushion in the corner, across from the TV. She buried her nose in a book. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ my favorite novel evaaah.

"You really had us back there."

I jumped and looked up. That Jonathan Crane was standing over me. "W-what?" I said blankly.

"The God and demons speech; You almost fooled me." he said."You might actually convince them you're not crazy.

"I'm not crazy, and I was serious about that speech. I believe every word I said." I glared up at him.

"You _meant_ it?"

I nodded.

"Of course she meant it!" called the Riddler. "Didn't you see the passion in her eyes? She was on a roll! I'd be nice to her Scarecrow, she's the kind of girl you don't want to mess with."

Crane rolled his eyes.

"Scarecrow?" I asked.

"Edward is the Riddler, Harleen is Harley Quinn, Joker is Joker, and I'm the Scarecrow." Crane replied.

I waited. "Why?"

"He likes to scare people Cassie." Harley explained, walking over towards my corner. "He wears a mask and sprays people with some funky toxin, or whatever."

I glanced over at Crane to affirm this. His eyes were suddenly brighter, bluer. They were beautiful and terrible at the same time. A wicked smile crept across his face as he looked back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Why?_" I said again.

But he just smiled evilly, and crouched down to my level. "Because I like to watch people scream." he whispered. "What are _you_ scared of Cassandra? Will your God save you from them?"

His face was so horrifically lovely, I wanted to curl up and disappear. But I suppressed the urge to do so and relied coolly, "It's _Cassie_." I slammed my book shut and walked over to the door, where I was escorted back to my cell, leaving the Scarecrow and the crazies behind me.

I dreamt something awful last night. I was standing in a ocean of neon green grass and a whitish-blue sky. Thunder and lightning crashed, but there was no rain. The back of my mind told me I was looking for something, though I didn't know what.

I only took a few steps when I stumbled over something. It was Crane and Dr. Hahl! They seemed to be sleeping. I wanted to wake them, but something told me not to. I retreated, but I was jerked back. I looked down at my feet, and discovered I was being held back by Hahl. Crane had disappeared.

Her eyes were still closed, so I tried to pull away, but she held me back firmly. Suddenly her eyes flew open. They were solid black, including the whites, glinting maliciously. She gave a hideous smile, contrasting with her pretty face.

I was grabbed from behind, and I twisted and fought my attacker, but to no avail.

"God won't save you." came Crane's voice, and he kissed my cheek. Thunder roared and I screamed.

I fell to the cell floor with a thump. Owie. Man, what a nightmare. "_What kind of 'shrooms have I been eating_?" I chuckled to myself. I heard a knock on the glass. Dora.

I waved her in after I drew myself up off the floor. "How ya doin' Dora?"

"I'm alright. How did you end up on the floor?" she said.

"Awful nightmare. No biggie though." I lied.

She nodded and handed me a paper cup. More pills, Yippee! This is probably what was giving me nightmares. I had to take them though. Dora had to stand there and make sure I didn't store them or something. Protocol crap, ya know.

So much was racing through my mind. Why was Crane in my dreams? I knew he was eveil, but why was I so attracted to him? …And where the hell is Frankie??

Okay peoples! Next chapter will have lots o' tension between Cassie and Crane. Leave Comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luff ya'll, mwah, mwah.


	7. Couldn't think of a name 4 this chapter

Alrighty meh lovely readers! Here ya go! Sorry this took so long, my internet decided to be a complete douche bag and not work!!

_His piercing eyes meet minePlease simply stay to me and I'll hear youDon't fall asleep this timeGotta stay awake, gotta stay awakeDon't you see me reaching for you?I swear I really do love can I love you back?What can I do to show you?His piercing eyes meet mine_

~Flyleaf - Sleepwalker

I avoided Crane like a slacker avoids working. It was fairly easy; all I had to do was go bulimia for a minute and land myself in the infirmary.

I was thinking up a plan to trap the demon when a male nurse (or Murse) walked in and announced that I had a visitor.

I sat up slowly. "Frankie?"

"Ew, hell, no." came a very familiar voice. "But if you want me to leave…"

"VAL!" I shrieked, about to jump up and hug my life-long friend, but nurse-boy coughed a warning at me. I laid back down, but my excitement did not diminish. "Sorry, I was expecting just Frankie."

Val just grinned. "So, Frankster wants to know…" she added in a very low voice, "why you are you still here?"

"I found sulfur." I said darkly. She understood immediately and sat down at the left side of the bed.

"Tomorrow night." she murmured, just barely for me to hear. "I bring the gang, and all that goes with it. Who and where?"

"A Dr. Hahl, I think. Call her, pretend to be someone important that wants to see her in her office, tomorrow night at about 10:00, ok?"

"Are you _sure_ it's her?" she whispered.

I nodded.

She sat still for a moment, obviously thinking about something.

"What?" I asked

"I need some pie, man." she said.

I threw my head back and roared. Val was so damn random sometimes, it's a wonder she's not in Arkham herself.

"You're such a dork Val," I managed to spurt out. She just laughed with me.

Suddenly she yelped and fell off the bed. I burst out into fresh peals of laughter and peered down at her sprawled on the floor. "Cell vibrated." she gasped between chuckles, "Freaked me out!"

She checked her cell. Obviously she had a text message. "Sarah needs me back." She explained. "See ya later Cass."

She got up and left rather quickly, leaving me all alone with the cranky murse.

It was pretty quiet for a while until a black shape collided with a window across the room. "JEEZUS FISH!" I screamed. The murse didn't seem startled at all. The crumpled shape stood up and shook it's wings. "Ya freakin bird!" I muttered.

What kind was it, a crow maybe? Hmm…Crow…Crow… Scarecrow! Crap, I almost forgot about him! I sighed. Seeing that I was never going to see him after we got out of here, there was really no point…… ah what the hell I'll talk to him anyway.

"Oh murse." I called. "I actually feel a lot better, can I go back now?"

"Yeah, sure I… wait, what did you call me?" He said.

"_Nothing_…" I said innocently, and smiled sweetly. It was a good thing I decided to be well when I did. It was time for lunch again. I walked into the overcrowded cafeteria, hoping Crane was there. I spotted his messy brown head, and plopped down beside him.

"Hey." I said simply.

He just stared at me for a moment, his eyes crawling over my face as if he were judging whether or not it was a good idea to talk to me.

I waited. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you were angry at me." he said. His eyes were boring holes into my skull now, making me uneasy. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, but he always looked like he was analyzing me, trying to figure me out. That actually pissed me off.

"I was never angry, just irritated. I have a lot on my mind right now." I replied. "And what the _hell_ are you eating?"

"I think it's supposed to be spaghetti and meatballs." he said with a grin slowly spreading across his face. "It tastes more like cardboard and Styrofoam."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh. How do you stand it?" I asked.

"It's really not so horrible, just don't think about it." He paused. "I know you uh, may not like me much, but um… I want to show you something. Err, unless you really don't want to."

Was he blushing a little? Cute.

"Now?" I asked.

"No, tonight. Midnight."

I stared at him blankly, wondering how a non-hunter would get out.

As if he read my mind, he said "Don't worry, I'm the only one whose broken out of Arkham more times than the Joker."

I nodded, and looked at him right in the eyes. The were still icy and cold, but something else was there this time. A tiny speck of some twisted form of affection. Surprisingly, I couldn't look away from him this time.

LATER…

I had decided it had been an hour after the lights FINALLY went out that night. Time to get a move on before Crane showed up. I grabbed the chalk and repeated the incantation from the other night, ready to initiate plane trap-the-demon-and-send-it-back-to-hell-without-getting-caught-by-the-cops.

I…I need a new name for my plan…

Anyway, the halls are lightly guarded, which probably contributed to the constant escaping of the Joker and Crane. Way to step up guys. No, really, great job.

I got lost trying to find Dr. Hahl's room, but I got there eventually. I found myself once again inside her office, dull as ever. Her desk had a blue coffee mug with pens and pencils and such, so I grabbed a marker, flipped her little floor rug over and began to draw.

About 40 minutes later I finished and stepped back to admire my work. It was a devil's trap; a huge, ancient, pentagram-looking thing that would keep a demon in place for as long as you wanted. But it would only work if it was totally complete or not messed up. I needed to capture the demon _tomorrow_ so I didn't finish it now. I covered up the devil's trap with the rug (it would still work with it on top) and headed back to my cell. Hopefully Frankie and the girls would do the rest.

Lord, I hope she doesn't move that rug.

- - - - -

It took a bit longer than I expected for Crane to show up. He was standing in the doorway, holding the keys up and jingling them. I groaned a little and followed him to what I assumed was someone's old office.

It was empty except for a faded green couch and a few cardboard boxes here and there.

"So… what's all this?" I said.

He smiled deviously and turned to one of the boxes. He stood up and produced something that may or may not have been burlap.

"This," Crane said "Is my mask." He slipped it over his head and waited for my response.

"Niiice." I said, trying not to laugh. "How often do you wear that thing?"

"Whenever Scarecrow wants to come out and play." His eyes were suddenly savage and hungry. This wasn't Crane anymore.

"Play?" I asked suspiciously.

Without warning, I found myself sprayed with some unknown substance. The room seemed to darken and spin, forcing me to sit down.

"What the HELL did I do? What the hell did YOU do?" I coughed, not looking at him.

"Nothing yet." He whispered.

And then I looked up and saw Crane. No, not Crane, Scarecrow.

"What the.." I gasped. "Oh, that's attractive."

The mask was different now. The burlap material was now crumpled skin, peeling and rotting with maggots squirming out. There were bottomless holes for eye sockets that seemed to suck you in and leave you suspended in space.

At first Scarecrow didn't respond to my snarkish comment. I assumed it was whatever he sprayed me with was causing these nightmarish visions. He paced the floor.

"Why aren't you screaming?" He snarled.

I was silent.

"Look at me and scream!" He said. "Cower! Cry! Tremble! Why aren't you afraid?"

He was shaking me now, but I remained silent. He threw things, pushed me, tried everything he could to make my visions frighten me, but somehow… I wasn't afraid of him. Finally he sat down on the dusty faded couch, pulled off his mask and buried his face in his hands.

Slowly I pulled myself up, ignoring all the hallucinations that tried to stop me. I sat down beside him and we were both very still for what seemed an eternity.

"You seem upset." I said, sounding very much like a shrink.

"You wont scream." he murmured. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed both my arms, His forehead leaned against mine. "Tell me what you're scared of. You _all_ have to be afraid."

I stared right into his eyes and saw that he was Crane this time. Quiet, calm, slightly nerdy Crane.

"J-Jonathan?" I whispered. "I'm not afraid of Scarecrow and I'm not afraid of you. You can't control me-"

I was cut short when his lips suddenly met mine. I was shocked, but oddly pleased when he did, so I didn't break away. He had his hands cupped around my face and I tangled my fingers through his hair. He leaned back, pulling towards him and ran his hands down my back. We broke off and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow to a steady pace, like a drum.

We spent the whole night like this, until I finally drifted off to sleep, not caring what happened when I woke.

OKAY!!! This has to be the most awkward thing I've ever written, and It wasn't even that graphic! You have no idea how difficult this was for me to write! Yes I know I'm weird, but I have guilt issues! And this is hardly something to be ashamed of!! ARGGH!


	8. Can't keep you

_I still recall the taste of your tearsEchoing your voice just like the ringing in my earMy favorite dreams of you still wash ashoreScraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymoreYou make this all go awayYou make this all go awayI just want somethingI just want something I can never haveYou always were the one to show me howBack then I couldn't do the things that I can do nowThis thing is slowly taking me apartGrey would be the color if I had a heartCome on tell meYou'll make this all go awayYou'll make this all go awayI'm down to just one thingAnd I'm starting to scare myselfYou'll make this all go away_~Flyleaf- Something I can Never Have

When I woke up inside my cell that morning, I almost cried. I was scared that Jonathan and I didn't have our little moment, and I had dreamt it all up! Wait… How did I get back in my cell?

I didn't see Jonathan when I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Cassie." said a voice that could only be Jonathan's. I cringed a little, trying to stay cool.

"Hi." I said flicking my eyes up to his cold ones.

He cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, just fine." I said. "You?"

"Alright." he said. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"What's there to discuss?"

"Well, I thought maybe,"

"Actually, I want to know how the hell you dragged my fat ass back to my cell. I'm a lot heavier than I look." I smiled.

"And I'm stronger than I look." he replied smugly.

We were then joined my Joker, Harley and Riddler across from our table. They all had great big, nervous smiles on their faces, which made no real difference for the Joker, but still, something seemed off with them today.

I leaned towards Jonathan. "You think they know?" I whispered.

"Oh we know, doll, we know!" Joker laughed.

We both ducked our heads shamefully. And the other two threw their heads back and roared with laughter.

"You guys suck, you know that?" I snapped, but they just giggled and rocked even more, until a guard had to come break it up.

I thought I'd be alright during shower time, but Harley kept harassing me in every way possible. I don't think she understood that she was being annoying. For instance, she wouldn't shut the hell up.

"I can't wait for Mistah J to bust us outta here soon!" she babbled in her high voice. "We're gonna have so many laughs when we do!"

"Yeah, I hope you do." I muttered, washing the last of the conditioner out of my hair.

"Oh Cass, I'm really gonna miss ya!" she cried, and threw her wet arms around me and crushed my chest into hers.

I went rigid. This had to be the most awkward thing _ever_.

"Okay Harley, I'm going to say this is the most pleasant way I can." I said irritably. "We're both wet and naked, and you're _hugging_ me/"

"Oh, sorry, Cass, I just got emotional." she apologized.

"It's cool, Harl, just don't do it anymore. At least while we're showering."

She nodded in agreement.

"So," she said casually "What happened with you-know-who?"

"We didn't go far or anything," I confessed. "We just…"

"Made out?"

"Pretty much."

She giggled and started singing "Cassie and Crane sitting in a tree…" while I toweled off and got dressed. I did my best to ignore her and headed back to my cell.

That's when I heard the screaming. Nurse Dora was crying hysterically down the hall, surrounded by two or three guards, who seemed to be trying to comfort her.

"The patient, I just found him that way!" I heard her choke out. "I tried to save him!"

"It's okay, les get you cleaned up.." I heard one guard say kindly.

I tried to get a look at her, but I was ushered away by a nurse. The only thing I saw was Dora sobbing in a corner, soaked in a dark red liquid. Blood, obviously.

"_Poor Dora_." I thought. "what happened? I asked the nurse.

"A patient killed himself with a fork. Dora found him but failed to save him." she sighed sadly.

"_The_ _demon…_" I concluded and said no more to her.

I laid in my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. "_I should've taken care of this last night." I thought "If I had only gotten to Frankie and the girls sooner, that patient would still be alive and Dora wouldn't be so traumatized._"

_Frankie_. I only just realized how much I missed him and needed him right now. I may be a hardcore demon hunter, but I have emotions too, thank you very much!

I sighed and turned over, falling out of my bed with a dull _thump._ Groaning, I pulled myself up and back on the bed.

Ugh, I needed one of those nets that acrobats use or something. Jeez, twice??

Whatever.

A nurse I did not recognize walked in and told me it was time for group therapy again.

I nodded and followed her back to Dr. Hahl's room. Everything was how I expected it to be when I walked in. Joker had Harley in his lap while she played with his faded green hair, Riddler was jabbering away with Crane, who smiled when I sat down beside him.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Hahl began. "Who would like to go first?"

Jonathan and I were the only two whose hands didn't rocket up into the air at the question.

Harley was being an idiot and brought up how she hugged me in the shower, and I almost throttled her. Riddler and Joker were on their backs howling with laughter at my beet red face. Jonathan tried his best not to smile, but did a poor job.

I was on the verge of chucking a cushion at Harley's pretty blonde head when Dr. Hahl's assistant came in with a message for her.

"It's from the director, he'd like to see you tonight at 10:00 to discuss your progress." she informed her.

"Thank you Emma." Dr. Hahl said graciously and returned to the group.

"That's a lovely story Harleen, but it's time to finish up so lets give Jonathan a turn alright?" she continued.

I was eager to hear what he had to say, but when I looked at him, he was Scarecrow again. This was not going to be a pleasant story. I was totally right.

He dove into an elaborate story about his obsession, _fear_ of course, but the bloodlust in his eyes was just was just… terrifying. It was only then that I knew I couldn't take him with me.

Everything he loved, was completely against what I stood for. I started to panic. I didn't even realize that I had started crying until I found myself back in my cell, tired and alone.

I could never have him.

Jonathan's POV- first person

When Dr. Hahl asked me what I liked, I couldn't stop the Scarecrow side from taking over.

He loved to watch people squirm, including myself. But when he went started ranting, we could both see that there was something wrong with Cassie. There was a mixture of horror, (which Scarecrow loved) sadness, and love. I couldn't stand the way she looked at me, but Scarecrow just kept talking and talking.

It wasn't until she burst into tears, that he finally shut up. I watched helplessly as she was carried away by a nurse and back to her cell. The others were silent, thank god, or whoever might be out there.

"_Why did you do that?"_ I asked Scarecrow.

"_Because_," he sneered "_I don't want you to be happy_."

**I am SO sorry I've been procrastinating! Thanks for being patient my lovely readers! This chapter wasn't very funny, but it was a bit intimate, like the last one I guess. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Life Sacrificed

_We cant be oblivious, __We are not ignorant, _

_Blood in our hearts, __Blood on our hands, _

_Were human, we reason, we're breathing, _

_Protecting the living and dying surviving were trying to breathe in safety, _

_Come home safely _

_Mercy screams its violent love _

_Justice and mercy, _

_Justice and mercy _

_The depth of us created for _

_Justice and mercy, Justice and mercy _

_T__his is where they kiss _

_Life here sacrificed, _

_Some one who paid the price, _

_Blood in our hearts, Blood on our hands, _

_We cry out, were fighting, its warfare, were dying, _

_believing were winning, its ending _

_We're singing, its already done, we've over come _

~Flyleaf- Justice and Mercy

I had to get it together. The escape was tonight, and I had to be ready to kick some serious demon ass. I breathed in and meditated (in a non-new agey kind of way), focusing on the road ahead of me. No Jonathan, no Arkham, just Frankie, the girls and myself, the way it has to be… darn it.

"_Lets see, if the lights went out at about 9:00, hmm, feels like its been about thirty minutes since…" _I calculated. "_Get ready Cassie."_

I stepped out of my cell (I don't think I need to tell you how) and headed for Dr. Hahl's office. I walked by the cells of my only friends (though I wouldn't necessarily _call_ them friends), and I really felt that I would miss them. _What_? Mental bitch-slap!

My heart skipped a beat when I stopped in front of Jonathan's cell. His lights were out, but I could still see hi asleep in his cot. Grr, why are the evil ones so cute? And intelligent. And charming. And hot. And-

"_Stop it."_ I told myself. "_Go!"_ So by sheer willpower, I did. Grudgingly.

I skipped through the endless hallways until I came upon Hahl's office. The lights were off, so I opened the door. I had only put one foot inside when invisible hands dragged me forwards into the dark room.

"Cassie!" came Sarah's voice.

I gave an excited squeal and embraced my friend. Frankie mussed my hair as Valerie struck a match, lighting up her features. She decided to make herself comfy in Dr. Hahl's brown swivel chair, munching on a sandwich.

"Hey Cass." she mumbled through a mouthful of ham and cheese.

"Hey fatty." was my reply, and in turn she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Dr. Hahl will be here any minute so get ready." Frankie told us.

Sarah nodded. "So Cass, where's the devil's trap?" she asked.

"You're standing on it." I said.

"I don't see it."

"Sarah." I said.

"What?"

"Get off the rug."

"Why?"

"It's underneath it."

"What's underneath?"

"The _devil's trap_, Sarah!

"Oh… right…" she said embarrassed,.

I massaged my forehead as she stepped off and Frankie flipped the rug over. I grabbed the same marker I used to create the rest of the trap and completed the circle then covered it up again.

"So Cassie, make any friends while you were here?" Valerie teased.

"A few." and I ran off the list of all my infamous inmates to them. Frankie and Sarah were in awe, but Valerie seemed unimpressed and offered me the rest of her sandwich. I turned her down.

"Cassie, that's amazing! I can't believe you had to stay here with all those criminals!" Sarah exclaimed. "I heard that Scarecrow guy was cute though."

"They're all good looking, even the Joker, and he wears clown makeup!" I said.

"That's so cool, Cass." Frankie said.

"Totally. NO Valerie, I _don't_ want your sandwich!" Sarah yelled.

Frankie hushed her, and listened. Someone was coming. We all hid and waited. A shadow passed the door, and didn't come back.

We all had just sighed in relief when the door suddenly swung open and the lights switched on. I winced at the harsh light and waited for my eyes to adjust. Dr. Hahl and Nurse Dora had walked in carrying boxes.

"Where do you want these?" Dora asked Dr. Hahl.

"Just drop it over there." she replied, pointing the corner where I was hiding behind a large gray file cabinet. Luckily she didn't spot me as she put it down.

"You go home Dora and get some rest. You must be pretty nervous after today's incident." Dr. Hahl said kindly.

"Oh very." she said. "Alright, see you tomorrow." And she left.

I listened for Dora's footsteps to fade away, and waited for Dr. Hahl to step on the rug. Once she stepped in, she couldn't step out.

"_A little to the left…back some… come on… now!"_

"Evening Dr. Hahl." I said casually.

She whirled around. "Cassandra? What are you doing?"

"It's _Cassie_, and I know what you are."

"What?" she said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Demon." Frankie said, popping out of nowhere.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Stop playing dumb. We know that you killed that patient." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" she said, her voice rising to a whine.

Sarah and Valerie had appeared now, looking deadly serious and ready to fight. Sarah whipped out an old brown leather book and flipped it open, leafing through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The Rituale Romanum. It's how Catholic priests perform a exorcism ritual in Latin. Sweet right?

"We know you're a demon. I found traces of sulfur in here, so don't pretend that you are not." I said.

"Sulfur? Why would there be sulfur in my room? I've never been around the stuff. I can't imagine why it would be in here anyway, the only people who have been in this room are myself, and Dora."

"Nice try." Sarah hissed and she began to recite the ritual when Dr. Hahl suddenly stepped off the rug, and _out_ of the devil's trap.

"Oh. Crap." Valerie said.

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Hahl stated, and headed for the phone.

I just gaped at her, searching for an apology adequate enough when Dora walked through the door, which hit Frankie in the face when it swung open.

"Dr. Hahl I left my keys-" she began. "What's going on?"

It was only then that I realized who the demon was.

"Dora. It's you." I stuttered.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"You're the demon."

She just stared blankly between Dr. Hahl and I. Then without warning she swung her arm out and sent Valerie flying. She turned at me and glared her eyes were completely black, including the whites.

I leapt at her but she knocked me into the door. Sarah, being the quick thinker that she was, grabbed the now innocent Dr. Hahl into a corner and shielded her.

The demon turned to run, but Frankie tackled her to the floor and began to wrestle with her. They rolled over to other side of the room when Frankie finally had her arms pinned down.

Much to my dismay, he had failed to keep her legs down and with her inhuman strength, she brought them under him and kicked him through straight through the four story window.

And Franklin Slade knew no more.

A/N All I have to say, is don't hate me.


	10. On the Road Again

Horrible news chickadees!!! This is the last chapter of this story! But fear not! There WILL be a continuing story! Stay strong my minions!!

_Thank you for being such a friend to me Oh I pray a friend for life, And have I ever told you how much you mean to me? Oh you're everything to meI'm thinking all the time I could tell you what I feel, I'm contemplating phrases, I'm gazing at eternity, I am floating in serenity... And I am so lost for words And I am so overwhelmed Please don't go just yet Can we stay a moment please We can dance together We can dance forever _

~Flyleaf- Broken Wings

"_No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!"_

I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry. There was no way I could do anything but sit in shock, completely paralyzed. All the noises muffled like I had cotton in my ears.

The world blurred and spun, like it had with the fear toxin. Only this was worse. In a matter of seconds, my entire world had shattered.

I was only halfway paying attention when I saw the reflection of the demon advancing towards me.

"Cassie!" I heard Valerie scream from somewhere.

I threw myself out of the way, just as the demon came down on the spot where I _used_ to be. Furious, I tackled the demon and just started wailing on her. I didn't have any intention of stopping the beating until Sarah tried to snap me out of it.

"Stop! Cassie, look where you are!" Sarah screamed at me.

For a half a second I didn't care, but the I noticed that we were on top of the rug. Grudgingly, I rolled off her.

As soon as I did, the demon jumped up and lunged at me, but was knocked back by the invisible force I like to call a devil's trap.

"**No hard feelings about your brother, Cassandra**." the demon said using Dora's voice. "**It wasn't personal or anything, he just got in my way!**" It laughed.

I looked back between Sarah and Valerie for a moment.

"Do it." I said darkly.

Then Sarah began the ritual, babbling something in Latin from her book. The demon in Dora began to twitch and squirm, trying to put up a fight, but all in vain. Dora coughed and sputtered out black smoke from her mouth and nose. it's black eyes glaring up at me hatefully, completely outraged,

"By the way," I growled "It's _Cassie_."

I watched in bitter satisfaction as the demon was sent packing. _"Back to hell, you sonovabitch."_

Dora's body slumped to the floor, exhausted. Sarah checked her pulse.

"She alive?" Val asked.

"Affirmative."

We heard a sigh of relief, or maybe disbelief, from Dr. Hahl. We all turned to face her.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?" she asked

"Are _you_ okay?"

She nodded quickly.

"Told you they were real." I smirked. "We'll be leaving now."

"Believe me, I won't stop you." she said.

"Good girl."

I knelt down by Frankie's body, broken and lifeless. There was no question about it. Frankie was dead. His neck had snapped, his legs were bent the wrong way, and his skull had been crushed.

My big brother was broken.

"Bring the car around." I murmured.

I reached into Frankie's pocket and produced a ring of keys. I tossed them to Valerie who disappeared as soon as she snatched them. No one spoke a word as we waited for her to pull up in Frankie's black 1967 Chevy Camaro. Frankie never let me drive it.

"What are you gonna do?" Sarah asked.

"We're gonna bury him. What else would I do?" I snapped at her.

She looked down and I instantly regretted what I said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. It may have sounded like I was apologizing to Sarah, and in a way, I was, but all my sorrow was directed towards my brother. My protector, mentor, the only family I have left.

_Had_ left.

"I'll take him." I said. "You guys follow." I hopped in the car.

"Uh, Cassie? What're you doing?" Valerie asked.

"Huh?"

Without thinking, I crawled into the passenger's seat, forgetting for a moment that for once in my life, I would be able to drive Frankie's precious car. It sucked that the car I looked so forward to driving was only accessible if my brother was dead. I smiled grimly. This was bittersweet.

"Oh… right…"

We set off once Frankie had been placed gently in the trunk of the Camaro. I tried my best not to cry while I was driving. I didn't want to have to stop in the middle of the road just to bawl my eyes out. I'd have to wait.

We buried Frankie in a field several miles away from Gotham. We put up a wooden cross at the edge of the woods, far from the road.

The girls said a few words, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. They left me alone for a couple hours, which is how I wanted it really. I didn't want anyone there. Not even Jonathan.

I had to say something to him. I knew he could hear me from somewhere.

"I STILL NEED YOU!!" I screamed. "YOU WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO GO FIRST!"

"I was always supposed to go first… I was always ready…" I sobbed tearlessly.

I didn't say anything for a while, until I suddenly got angry. I let out a painful shriek, kicking the side of the car repeatedly. I wasn't angry at God or anything. No, I could never blame God for something. I was angry at myself. Furious that I was powerless, and weak. I knew we all had to die sometime, but at the inconvenience of others.

I stopped kicking and looked down to see if I had damaged the car. I was fine. No dents or scratches.

"_Fail, I'm a weakling_!" I smiled bitterly at the dark humor. Frankie would've said something like that.

There was nothing more I could do so I started driving back. I had only been driving a few minutes when I spotted a woman up ahead, waving her arms madly at me.

I slowed to a stop and she ran up to my window.

"Help me please!" she cried hysterically.

"Calm down, just tell me what happened." I said.

"There's something wrong with my husband! His eyes, they were black! He tried to kill me!" she sobbed. "He cut the phone cords and stole my cell!"

"Show me where!" I said. "Get in."

We sped off down the road, getting closer and closer to my next hunt. My next hunt of many without Frankie.

The End.

A/N Alright, I know you must hate me right now, but I had to end this sometime. There WILL be another story with Cassie, and I promise it will be awesome! I'm not sure when it will be uploaded, but it will be this month! I want to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed! I love you all and I couldn't have done this without ya'll. I have a few ideas about what the next story will be, but I would love to hear your opinions! In the meantime, I may have stories on other things like Supernatural, Twilight, and/or the Inheritance Cycle. So long peoples!!!!!!!!


End file.
